Old Friends Become New Enemies
by ventusbrooke
Summary: Barodius, King Zenoheld, and Naga, have made a pact and they return to Earth by a mysterious Deathblow. Now these three make the 6 boys of Team Random, best friends to the Brawlers, against them. Now the Brawlers have to save their friends, and the Earth.


**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay, but I'm back with a new story. And I swear that I will upload NO MORE stories UNTIL that is, I have finished at least one other of my stories… now then, why I'm telling you this is that YOU GUYS HAVE to TELL ME WHICH ONE of my stories should be the ONLY ONE to be uploaded UNTIL COMPLETION… tell me in YOUR review! I'm open to suggestions and all.**

**I do NOT own Bakugan, but I do OWE my OC's**

**I'd like to say thanks to: EVERYONE who have read my stories and reviewed!**

**Well I should talk about this new story should I?**

**Summary: Dan and his friends, Shun, Marucho, Ace, Baron, and Mason have returned and have been visited by Dan, Shun and Marucho's BEST FRIENDS. These 6 boys make up the team: Team Random. As close friends they are, Naga, King Zenoheld, and Barodius have made a pact and turn these 6 boys against the brawlers. The Brawlers don't know what hit them when they find out, and the only way for them to snap out of it, would be a cross-country journey across the world, only problem: They can't make it home for dinner that night!**

**Well then, I should start:**

* * *

><p>Old Friends Become New Enemies<p>

Chapter one: The Pact of Destruction and Return of Old Friends

(This is my 14th story!)

* * *

><p><strong>Doom Dimension<strong>

"Those cursed BRAWLERS," Naga screeched as his voice boomed all over the Doom Dimension, crumbling the statues of Bakugan and other things.

"Calm down," King Zenoheld said calmly, even though HIS anger of the Brawlers was perfectly shown.

"Both of you quiet," Barodius thundered, "Or you'll wake something up."

"Everything here is dead my lord, no need to wake something that's not even breathing, in case, can't hear," Dharak said calmly, laughing at his joke.

Suddenly there was a flash, and Naga was released from his rock prison that kept him from moving, for King Zenoheld, the chains that bounded him, and Barodius was released from the rope that ties his hands and feet together.

"W-what happened?" King Zenoheld, surprised and shocked, asked.

"We've been released by something." Naga said, flying to the sky, free as a bird.

"Yes, but why." Barodius asked looking about him.

"Hello, Barodius, Zenoheld, Naga," Said a voice.

The three evil villains looked up to see a masked man. "I am Deathblow, your new commander," He said.

"N-new commander?" Zenoheld flinched, he took a step back.

"Please don't be afraid, and receive the new powers to DESTROY THE BRAWLERS," He yelled and his hand glowed purple as three rays of this light hit each of the three present.

The three groaned in pain from them, and even they screamed.

In hence of the screaming, Deathblow then stated, "Now listen to me and find Team Random, they will be your ticket to your revenge," and with that, the trio have been changed into what seems younger, more human bodies. "These anti-bodies, will confuse them, to them you'd be regular humans, but really, you just you," he said, leaving as the trio then teleported to Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Earth<strong>

"Ouch," yelled a young boy. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, a plain white t-shirt and white pants with white shoes.

"Now what did you say punk," Said a rugged up boy, larger in size.

"Hey man, what do think you're doing," said the boy.

"You said your friends with a "boy" named Nic Klane, is that right?" The rugged boy asked.

"Not the rock star Nic Klane, I said if you seen a Brawler named Nick Lane go by." The boy said standing up to wipe dirt off of him.

"Ha, same difference boy-," The rugged by was interrupted by being thrown forward.

The other two males with the rugged boy ran away, but were knocked on the ground.

"You alright Neil?" Asked a brown haired boy. He has a light brown shirt and light brown pants with dark brown shoes.

"Yea- wait, what just happened?" The boy asked clueless to the questions asked first.

"You and your short term memory lost problems," the brunette sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, at least you weren't hurt that badly, huh," said a black haired boy, followed by another black haired boy.

The first one wore a purple shirt with plank pants and black boots. The second was wearing a forest green shirt brimmed with gold, black pants with black tennis shoes with gold laces also.

"Yeah, you're right Jake," the blonde named Neil said.

"Hey, you guys ready to go, Sonny's been waiting for you guys," Called an inky blue haired boy. He wore a dark blue shirt with black pants and blue boots.

"Yeah, we're coming Sammy, don't worry," Called the boy named Jake.

"Well then, can't keep our leader waiting Nick, Jace, Jake, let's go," cried Neil as he got up but fell flat on his face.

"Hold on Neil, I'll help you," The browned haired boy named Nick assured.

* * *

><p>When they reached their friend, Sonny, he had already lost his patience. "Finally," he called. He had bright red hair with a white shirt and bright red pants and red tennis shoes.<p>

"Hey, can't blame us, Neil should be the one punished," Jake called.

"Whatever," Sonny said under his breath. "Alright, Call Out time Sammy Hitch, are you present?"

"Here," Said the inky blue haired boy.

"Nick Lane, are you here?"

"Right on time as always," said the brunette.

"Neil Kase, are you here?"

"Present and accounted for," said the blonde boy.

"Jake Morray?"

"Here as always," called one of the black haired boys.

"Jace Near, buddy you here?"

"Always have and always will be," said the last black haired boy with the green clothing.

"But is our leader SONNY HAIL HERE?" The boys cheered.

"HEY, I've always been here," Sonny called back, and the boys laughed. "Now, let's visit our old friends, the Brawlers." Sonny added.

* * *

><p><strong>B.I., Bakugan City<strong>

"AND THE UNDEFEATED DAN KUSO HAS WON ONCE AGAIN," called a referee.

"AH YEAH," The said brunette called out to his screaming fans, catching Drago in the progress.

"That was a great warm-up, hey buddy," Dan said to Drago, who rested on his shoulder.

"I'd say," Drago replied.

"Dan," Marucho yelled.

"Hey Marucho, what's up," Dan asked.

"We just saw your battle, nice job. You and Drago have been undefeated since we got back." Marucho said smiling as a taller man with black hair caught up to them.

"Dan, have you heard the news?" Shun asked.

"Ugh, no why," Dan asked.

"Well sorry to interrupt your chat but," called a red haired man.

The brawlers looked up to an old friend.

"Sonny, Sonny Hail is that you," Dan called and the three ran up to him.

"The one and only," He said shaking their hands, "It's been way to long guys."

"I'll say," Dan replied.

"Hey, we're the rest of the gang," Marucho asked.

"I might just ask you the same thing, but to answer you first, check it out," Sonny said, pointing to his friends defeating opponents one at a time.

"The whole gang is here," Sonny added.

"I see that," Shun finally spoke up. "Dan this is what the news is. Team Random returned home." Shun added.

"Now I could've told ya that." Dan said happily.

Sonny turned back around, "Well, Dan, maybe we should catch up… with a tag team battle, what do you say," Sonny asked.

"Ah yeah, that's the sonny I know." Dan said.

"Then why don't you brawl us," Called two oddly boys.

One had white hair with red and gold laced clothing while the other had purple hair with gray and purple laced clothing.

"The name's Baro Dius," said the purple haired boy which was also slightly taller.

"And my name's Zeno Held," said the white haired one.

Dan looked at them closely.

"Alright, we can use the warm up, hey Sonny," Dan agreed.

"You got that right buddy," Sonny said looking at them closely as well.

Shun glance at them, and though of their names, but he was too late when the realization hit him.

* * *

><p><strong>What do YOU guys think so far, well tell me and also tell my about WHICH one of my stories should be the ONLY ONE UPLOADED UNTIL COMPLETION!<strong>

**Well, I gotta go, tell me which one, alright guys?**


End file.
